


one night

by whydragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	one night

One night

The batman (otherwise known as bruce Wayne when he isn’t wearing his fursuit) couldn’t sleep. Someone was calling out to him

It was calling out to him in a deep lovingly voice BUT WHO WAS IT?

Superman? no

Catwoman? NO

THE JOKER? GOOD HEAVENS NO

It’s was his only true love….THE TOASTER. Ever since he toasted toast with that toaster he fell in love with it. He got up and went to the kitchen and the toaster was sitting there, beautiful as ever

“well well well, who do we have here” said the toaster

“IT’S ME BATMAN YOU IDIOT” thought that was true, batman was yelling really loudly and it was not good for his health.

“why gotta be so rude?” batman got inpatient and grab the toaster by the tit’s which was not nice.

“NO BATMAN YOU’RE GOING HURT THE BABY!” the babies were in her tits and not in her uterus because god said no

And then out of nowhere, a baby hitler brusted out of the toasters tit. And then she died of blood loose

“YOU…YOU…MONSTER” btaman said

“and now…I’M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE” and then baby hitler bursted trough the wall to kill everyone

And with that batman was left there, crying. He cried so much that he drowned with the rest of arhkam city.


End file.
